Friendship Caught on Fire
by Shaye1106
Summary: Maya and Lucas' story as told through their dates. {She knows him and he knows her. They're fire. A flame set ablaze that cannot be undone.}
1. Know Us

_**This takes place sometime after Texas and New Years. Maya and Lucas are about 14/15.**_

"Did I ever tell you-"'

"This is stupid," Maya huffs, cutting Lucas off. "Don't look so offended. You know I'm right," she says as she angles her body towards him. They're sitting in _Topanga's_ for yet another date and things are still as awkward as ever. He continues to stare until she finally sees realization cross his eyes.

"Maya-"

"We don't work." She runs her hands over her jeans, rubbing out the wrinkles that aren't there. "We tried; we failed. Let's move on before this becomes more awkward than it already is." Lucas opens his mouth and closes it several times before he sees the resignation in her eyes. She has given up. Doesn't he have to too?

"So, we're just going to sit here?" Lucas asks, sighing. Things weren't supposed to end up like this.

"I have to wait for my mom," she says. "You can leave." He winces even though it's not a statement meant to bite. She's twiddling her fingers and he's tapping a little rhythm on his thigh. In a matter of minutes they've become strangers.

"I can stay," he murmurs off-handedly. "I mean, I don't want to leave you here alone."

She doesn't answer. She stares straight ahead, eye contact lost, a nearly imperceptible shake of her head. He waits, but he knows that's all he is going to get.

"Good bye Maya," he says. Then he stands up and shrugs on his coat, staring at her blonde locks, wishing things could be different. He can't force her though; it's not his place and she doesn't like to be pushed. He knows these things. He knows _her_.

However, he can't help saying one last word—a word not spoken, but with meaning nonetheless. He leans over the back of the chair and presses a gentle kiss to the top of her head. He hears her shuddering breath and yet, he doesn't stay any longer. She hears the bells jingle and out of the corner of her eye she sees him walking away. That's when she lets the first tear drop. A moment of weakness, of sadness, of musts and mustn'ts, and should've and could'ves. The tears are silent, but the pain inside is raging.

Maya doesn't turn when she hears the bells jingle again, or when people bustle around her, or when her mom nearly drops the coffee she's carrying because she sees the look on her daughter's face. Maya waves off the onlookers and mumbles an "I'll tell you later" to her mother. But she can't move. She's cemented to the seat; weighed down by the weight of a world with no hope.

"I got you a hot pretzel." She startles at the voice directed at her.

"I thought you left."

His face is pained, but he still manages a half smile as he dangles the pretzel in front of her face. "I couldn't." She doesn't move as he reclaims his spot next to her; she doesn't flinch when he takes her hands in his. "You like extra salt on your pretzel," he breaths. Her eyebrows scrunch. "You only like hot chocolate if it has the mini marshmallows." His thumb rubs her knuckles as he continues. "You think friendship is the most important thing in the world and you will do anything to protect your friends." She finally turns to face him, her eyes rimmed with red, tears still cascading down her cheeks. "You love to paint, but think watercolors are awful. You love to sing and you dance when you think no one's watching." His smile is real now and his eyes are alight. "You love sunflowers. Roses aren't your thing. You keep every card someone gives you in a scrapbook. You hate midnight premiers and you have to get popcorn when you see a movie in the theatre."

"Why are you doing this?" she whispers. The look in her eyes almost breaks his heart.

"Because I know you," Lucas says as he wipes the tears from her cheeks.

"Everything is different."

"Only because we're making it different. It doesn't have to be like this." He sees her shake her head.

"It is."

"No, it's not. Don't you see. You're Maya and I'm Lucas. We're Maya and Lucas, just like we've always been."

"We can't even talk to each other!" She pulls away from him.

"Then what are we doing now?"

"This isn't us! We don't share and do the heartfelt confessions," Maya raises her voice.

"Why not?"

"We just don't!" She tries to infuse anger into her voice. "I'm giving you a way out! Just take it already!"

"Stop telling me what I want." He pauses. "Why are you so afraid?" He sees her break then. Break and crumble into his arms. She's shaking, holding back the power of her emotions and bottling up her fears. He doesn't think she's going to respond until he hears—or more so feels—her mumble into his chest.

"Because they all leave." He doesn't ask who she is referring to; he already knows.

"We'll always be friends, Maya." Lucas' voice is soft, comforting.

"Things are still different."

"Can't that be a good thing?"

"I don't like it."

"Because we're not being us. We can be us and a couple too," he says.

"So, Ranger Rick is okay?" She smirks.

"I'm Ranger Rick and you can't get rid of me."

"And Bucky McBoing Boing?"

"I thought we were done with that."

"And Huckleberry?" She laughs as he groans. At her smile, he wraps his arms around her in a hug.

"These names are killing my street cred."

Maya chuckles at the reference. "Come on, Little Lamb. Let's get a pretzel."

"There's one right he-"

"It's cold now."

"Will you at least call me Mad Dog?" he grins. But she's already out the door, laughing as the snow tickles her nose, crooking her finger for him to follow.

"Come on, Mad Dog!"

They have a long way to go.

A lot to learn and a lot to mess up.

But they'll make it.

Because they're like fire.

And once there's a flame.

It's hard to put it out.


	2. Family Dinners

_This is canon-divergent after New Years :) Maya and Lucas are about 15/16. This is a companion piece to "Cut Too Deep," but you don't have to read the other to understand this chapter._

 _ **Awkward, Uncomfortable, and a Third Word for Family Dinners**_

"I don't know." Maya sighs, placing her hands on top of Lucas'. "Maybe next weekend."

Lucas shakes his head, a look of determination cloaking his features. "You said that last weekend. And the weekend before. And the one before that." He gives her a small smile. "Talk to me. Please."

She avoids his eyes, but continues to smooth her thumb over the back of his hands. She's breathing steadily, calmly-too calmly-for the next few minutes, appreciative of Lucas' respective silence. "I just don't want you to meet them." Her words aren't meant to scathe, but Lucas recoils anyway. She wants to reassure him, to wipe that kicked puppy look off his face, but she's frozen. How can she do that without explaining everything that is currently passing through her head? How can she tell him how much more he deserves, more than her, more than what she has to offer? How can she do that without falling apart?

"You don't want me to meet them?" It's a question, a statement, an I'm-still-processing comment.

"It's not, well I mean-"

He steels his gaze and tries to keep his voice steady. "Why don't you want me to meet them?" He lets out a breath. "We've been dating for a year. It'd be nice to formally meet Shawn and your mom." He wants to add an "Aren't we important?," but figures that he'd really send her running for the hills if he forced her into a corner.

Maya's breath wavers. "I just don't think we're there yet." She bites her lip at the lie, knowing he'll probably see right through her.

He does. He reads her all too easily-a fact she is still getting used to. "You already agreed to meeting my parents. And you didn't think it was too soon."

"I did!" She pays no mind to the attention she draws from the next bench over. Instead, she slides away from Lucas, a dangerous glint in her eyes. "I was nervous to go! And I was right to be. It backfired. Your dad hates me-"

"Didn't we already talk about this? His opinion doesn't matter. I love you. So much."

"Can we just stop? I just want everything to stop. I'm not good for you."

"Enough with that." His conviction is strong. "I love you and I can't imagine not loving you. I'm not going anywhere. If you want me to leave, you'll have to make that call. I'm not going to do it for you."

"Why?"

"For the same reason I told you weeks ago. I love you. And I'm broken, too. But we can be broken together."

She's holding the tears at bay, willing herself to keep up her wall even as he compromises every defense. "I'm scared."

"I don't think you've ever told me that." He lifts his hand to her cheek, cupping her chin. "Thanks for trusting me."

She chuckles, the sound tinged with a little bitterness. "You make it hard not to."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Sometimes," Maya says, lifting her eyes to meet his. "It makes it harder to not let you in."

His breath hitches, but soon enough his face melts into a tender smile. "I hope one day you can." She nods as a single tear escapes. Lucas leans in, placing a tiny kiss to her cheek.

"I guess," she pauses, mulling it over, "you could come over for dinner."

Pulling her into a side hug, he asks, "Are you sure?"

"No." She nuzzles further into his chest. "But it's going to be okay."

"How do you know?"

"You'll be right by my side."

* * *

"So, Lucas," Katy smiles at the boy before her, "How's the school year going for you?"

"It's been good, Mrs. Hart-," He winces, "Mrs. Hunter." Maya chuckles as she sees him mentally face palm.

"Pass the potatoes, please," Shawn asks, a lilt in his voice.

Katy shoots her husband a look. "Call me, Katy, sweetheart." She passes the mashed potatoes to Shawn, then scoops some salad onto her own plate. "Don't be so nervous."

"Yeah, Lucas," Maya laughs, "Stop being so nervous."

He rolls his eyes before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer. Whispering he says, "Weren't you the one who didn't want to do this in the first place?"

"Well, I like seeing you flustered. Doesn't happen too often. It's funny."

"You're going to regret saying that." She smirks, shrugging her shoulder. He could stay like this forever, closer than necessary, just touching, nothing more. Being in each other's space is all too natural. However, Shawn grunts and Lucas pulls away quickly. He tries to smile, but Shawn is glowering. No one comes near his daughter.

Cracking his knuckles, Shawn asks, "So, Lucas, do you work?"

"Yes, sir." He answers automatically. "I'm a receptionist at the animal clinic on 62nd Street."

"Everyone loves him there." Maya grins at Lucas as he blushes at the compliment. "Not that he'll ever admit it."

"I just get the work done, that's all."

"He's being modest."

"What's up with the compliments, Shortstack? That's not exactly your style."

Maya moves her gaze to the table, her cheeks reddening. "I'm nice. Sometimes."

Lucas reaches over, patting her back. "You're always nice." She snorts at the thought. "You just show it in a different way." To that, she lifts her eyes to meet his. His eyes are soft, tender, loving, and she melts a little further under his stare.

Noticing the shift in mood, Katy sighs, grabbing hold of Shawn's hand and sharing a knowing glance. "You two are good together."

Both teens snap out of their daze, shocked by Katy's words. "What?" Maya asks.

"I agree with your mother. As much as I don't want anyone sweeping you off your feet just yet, you guys are different than most couples your age. Good different." He shakes his head at the sappiness of it all.

Lucas is the first to speak up. "Thank you, sir."

Shawn nods. "You have good intentions with my daughter?"

"I love your daughter, sir. I want her to be happy." He links hands with Maya, their fingers interlacing in perfect harmony.

"Good." Shawn looks Lucas in the eyes. "Because if you hurt her, Cory and I will have to kill you."

Lucas chuckles until he sees the sharpness in Shawn's eyes. "Understood."

"Now that we've gotten all that settled, " Katy says, "I still haven't gotten the full story. Why did Maya pour that smoothie on your head way back when?"

Lucas laughs. "I told you that you'd regret laughing at me earlier."

Maya tilts her head, a teasing smirk on her face. "You really want to mess with me right now?"

Lucas smiles, brushing a flyaway hair out of her eye. "Yes, I really do." He turns back to Shawn and Katy, who are amused by the banter. "Oh, well, you see, Maya thought…"

Maybe family dinners weren't so bad after all. She really had nothing to worry about.

* * *

 _Hi, there!_

 _I'm hoping to update once a week (sorry for the long wait for this chapter!). I would love, love, love, some comments 3 They mean so much to me!_

 _Best,_  
 _Kylie_


	3. Hope

_I know-I'm awful. I've taken a while to post this...Sorry! Hope you enjoy it, though :)_

 _Maya and Lucas are 17 and 18._

 ** _Hope_**

She wasn't the girl who sat at your side and crafted you long soliloquies of love and devotion. She wasn't the girl who painted melodramatic paintings when you guys were fighting. She wasn't the one to say "I love you." She was the girl who knew that hope was for suckers and contemplated whether good things just led to more disappointment. She was the girl who pushed feelings away, buried them even, so deep that they were nearly impossible to seek out.

But he was the one to do so.

He was the boy who sat with her on cold benches in New York City, listening to her every word, every story. He was the boy who wrote her sappy love letters and shrugged his jacket over her shivering shoulders. He was the boy who simultaneously comforted her and terrified her.

She opened up to him. And, at the same time, she saw pieces of himself that even he did not want to claim.

She saw his fear of his dad and, subsequently, his fear of abandonment. She saw his second-guessing of his worth, his abilities. She saw his fight between who he was and who he was expected to be. She saw _him_.

In the same way, he saw her. He knew her nicknames were of affection or distance, depending on the hour. He knew her snuggling up to him in the middle of movie night was her way of saying, "I'm here" and "I care." He knew the little touches, the light and brief, were silent "I love you's."

He just _knew_.

So, when she comes barreling into Topanga's, a look of determination written on her face, he knows what it means. When she brushes off their quick hug, he knows what it means. And when she chooses to sit opposite him, instead of next to him, he knows what it means. Needless to say, he doesn't like it.

Noticing his urge to jump in, Maya holds up her hand. "Please," she closes her eyes, "Just let me get this out."

He wants to fight her, to put his two cents in, but the tender look in her eyes takes his breath away. Nodding, he motions for her to continue.

"I just want to say-" She stops. "I wanted to see you before-" She huffs. This isn't going according to plan.

Silently, Lucas reaches out his hand, giving hers a gentle squeeze. She smiles briefly, but pulls away, and he tries not to be too hurt by the action.

"I just, I need to say this and if you keep doing that, I won't."

"Doing what?"

She shakes her head, her mouth opening and closing as she tries to find the words stuck in her throat. Finally, she settles, her shoulders slumping. Moving her gaze to the table, she begins to draw a pattern on the wood. "Making me love you," she whispers.

His jaw goes slack at her almost-proclamation. He had never expected for her to say it out loud, at least not yet. She is a woman of action, not of words. Because words are flimsy and fragile; they end in broken promises.

She looks up, her eyes watery, but her expression stern. "And I can't." She lets a tear fall at the drop in Lucas' face. But he knows. He knows that hope is for suckers and broken hearts lead to closed-off feelings. He knows _her_.

"That's not how I see it." He looks into her eyes and takes her hand again, refusing to let her go. "We will be okay."

"That's not reality, then," Maya sniffles. "You don't know what will happen next year. You don't even know what could happen tomorrow. You say we'll be fine, but you don't know that. Nobody knows that." Her voice is resolute.

"But I do know that." He leans closer, rubbing his thumb over her hand.

She looks away, begging him in her mind to back off; to make this an easy break. Another part of her, crying, hoping, wishing that he'll never let her go.

"I love you, Maya," he says. "And I wish you could see what I see." He tilts her chin in his direction. "Because you are so important to me. I can't imagine you not being a part of my life." He moves his free hand to her cheek, holding it gently. "And I'm going to keep reminding you for the rest of our lives so that maybe, one day, you'll believe it."

She leans into his touch, her breathing shallow. "But that's just how you're feeling. How do you know?"

"I know that we will make it work. We've been through a lot to be together. And we'll keep fighting."

"College?"

"Even in college," he insists. At her questioning glance, he adds, "Because we want to make it work." He shrugs. "We won't let anything come between us."

She exhales, savoring his embrace. Then, she stands up and moves to sit on his lap, loving the way his arms fit perfectly around her frame. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't."

"Promise?"

"Of course." He kisses her temple.

Snuggling into his chest, she says, ever so quietly, "I do love you, you know."

He pulls her closer, enveloping her in his warmth. "I've always hoped." He leans in to kiss the top of her head. "Because I love you, too."

They may face problems in the future. They may have fights and reunions. They may have good days and bad days. The important thing is that their story will never end on the bad; they're determined to make a life full of good.

 _Thank you for sticking with me! Let me know what you think 3_


End file.
